1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basketball training device and more particularly to a basketball training device including a simulated basketball player which is movably secured to the back board or rim of a basketball goal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of basketball requires a player to possess dribbling, shooting and rebounding skills. To acquire those skills, it is necessary for the player to practice dribbling, shooting and rebounding. It is important that the player be able to dribble, shoot and rebound around or over a defensive player. Thus, the player seeking to improve his/her basketball skills must find a player who is willing to defend the player during the practice sessions.
In an attempt to provide a basketball training device, U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,340 discloses a training device which mimics an opposing player during practice. The device of the '340 patent must be manually moved from one position to another. The arms of the device shown in the '340 patent are fixed and are not selectively movable.
Another attempt at providing a realistic basketball training device is shown in the Sep. 1, 2013 article published by TV Atlanta Journal-Constitution. In that article, a robot shot blocker called BlockoMan is described. The arms of the BlockoMan are movable but are believed to be comprised of a rigid material. Since BlockoMan is not movably attached to the backboard or rim of a basketball goal, the device is not believed to be a device which assists in rebound training.